The life of students
by Kikoo Kiloo
Summary: UA. Venez suivre l'année de Rin et Mary au lycée de Fairy Tail. Histoire centrée sur deux OCs.
1. La rentrée

**Chapitre 1 : La rentrée**

**Chez les Dragneel - **_Lundi, 8 heure_

Emmitouflée dans sa couette, Mary ne voulait pas se lever. Pourtant, elle devait être à son lycée dans une demis heure. Son réveil se remit à sonner. Une main sortit de la couverture pour s'abattre sur l'objet. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volé.

- Aller Mary ! Le bus passe dans vingt minutes.

- Deux minutes p'pa...

- Non ! Maintenant ! Même ton frère est réveillé !

- Hum...

Son père, Igneel, tira sa couette et partit avec.

- Hé !

- Lèves-toi !

Elle soupira puis finit par se lever et partit se laver. En sortant de la douche, elle mit son uniforme et se maquilla légèrement. Elle prit son sac et descendit les escaliers en courant.

- Natsu est déjà partit.

Mary prit deux tranches de pain, salua sont père et partit rejoindre son frère à l'arrêt de bus.

- Alors, on devient sourde ?

- Très drôle !

Le bus arriva et ils montèrent dedans. C'était la rentré au lycée de Fairy Tail. Une fois arrivé à leur arrêt descendirent et finirent leur chemin à pied. Ils arrivèrent devant l'établissement et allèrent voir dans quelle classe ils se trouvaient.

- Cool ! J'suis en Première A avec Rin, Lucy, Juvia et Levy. Et toi ?

- J'suis en Terminale C avec Gadjeel, Gray et Sting.

- Salut vous deux !

Mary et Natsu se retournèrent pour voir Lucy qui les saluait.

- Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Ouais...

- Tiens ! V'la les autres qui arrivent.

- C'est moi ou ils s'engueulent déjà ?

- Non non, t'as raison...

En effet, Kanna, Roméo, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, Lisanna, Luxus, Gerald, Gray, Evergreen, Fried, Gadjeel, Erza, Elfman, Mirajane, Bixrow, Sting, Rogue, Yukino et Rin arrivèrent. Et comme d'habitude, les Eucliffe se crêpaient le chignon pour un rien.

* * *

**Chez les Eucliffe **- _Lundi, 8 heure_

Rin était prête et en avait marre d'attendre son abrutis de frère qui ne voulait pas se lever. Elle partit en direction de sa chambre et ouvrit la porte comme une furie. Elle ouvrit les rideaux et sauta sur le lit.

- Maintenant, tu vas te lever, tu vas t'habiller ou sinon je dis à Mary que tu suce ton pouce quand tu dors !

- Non mais t'es malade !? C'est les vacances et c'est même pas vrai que je suce mon pouce quand j'dors !

- Mais t'es vraiment stupide ! C'est la rentré !

- Quoi !? Il est qu'elle heure ?

- Il est 8 heure, donc normalement tu as exactement 20 minutes et 10 secondes pour te préparer sinon tu rates le bus. Et bonne chance pour aller au lycée à pied !

- Okay, détente-toi, j'me lève ! Ma petite sœur chérie...

- Lèche-botte !

Rin sortit de la chambre de son frère et descendit dans la cuisine. Elle attendit pendant environ 10 minutes que Sting descende, mais il ne pointait toujours pas le bout de son nez. Elle décida, donc, de partir sans lui. Elle salua Weisslogia, son père, et sortit.

- Sting ! Dépêches-toi ! Ta sœur est déjà partie.

- Quoi !?

Sting descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse.

- Elle en avait marre de t'attendre.

Sting se précipita à la porte d'entrée et partit en courant pour rattraper sa soeur.

Rin arriva à l'arrêt de bus.

- Salut Rogue !

- Bonjour. Sting n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, j'en avais marre de l'attendre alors je suis partie.

- Je vois.

Sting arriva et prit sa sœur par l'épaule. Elle lui envoya un regard blasé.

- Salut Rogue !

- Bonjour Sting.

- Vous parliez de quoi ?

- D'une chose qui ne te concernes pas.

- Sting, pourquoi tu veux toujours tout savoir de ma vie ?

- Bah... T'es ma petite sœur.

- Et alors ?

- Bah, je me renseigne.

- Dans ce cas, vas te renseigner ailleurs !

Le bus arriva sur ce dernier éclat de voix. Rin se dégagea des bras de son frère et monta dedans suivit de Sting et Rogue. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le lycée, Rin en sortit à vive allure pour échapper à son frère. Elle alla saluer tous ses amis.

- Rin, t'aurais pu m'attendre !

- Désoler, mais t'es vraiment trop lent, répondit-elle, blasée.

- Hé bien, dès le matin tu te fais clasher par ta petite sœur...

Tout le monde pouffa.

- La ferme Gray !

- On va voir dans quelle classe on est ? Questionna Erza.

- Oui !


	2. Dispute et drame

**Chapitre 2 : Dispute et drame**

**Lycée de Fairy Tail -**_ Lundi, 8h30_

Les derniers arrivants se dirigèrent vers le lieu où les listes de classes étaient affichées. En arrivant, ils virent Mary, Natsu et Lucy qui les attendaient. Tout le monde se salua.

Ça faisait longtemps que Rin n'avait pas vu Mary. Mary était sa meilleur amis , elle allait donc la voir pour lui faire un câlin mais celle si à la sauter dans les bras de son frère .

- Sting !

- Tu viens de foutre un vent à ma sœur !

- Si tu prends comme ça !

- Quoi si je prends comme ça !?

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient Natsu sauta sur Rin pour lui faire un câlin. Cette dernière devint écarlate.

- Rin tu m'a manquée !

- Toi aussi Natsu...

- Natsu lâche ma sœur ! Hurla Sting.

- Mais occupes-toi de tes affaires !

- Te mêle pas de ça toi !

- J'm'en mêle si je veux bouffon !

- Je suis pas un bouffon !

Mary et Sting s'engueulaient. La soeur de se dernier voulu les arrêter.

- Stop ! Arrêtez de vous engueuler !

- Toi, te mêle pas de ça ! Crièrent-ils en chœur.

- Sérieux! Tu m'les brise Mary !

- Ça tombe bien toi aussi !

Sting pris sa soeur par le bras et chacun partirent de leur côté.

- Hé bien, ça commence fort la rentrée...

- Ouais...

* * *

**Classe des Premières A -** _Lundi, 9h_

- Mary, ça va ? S'inquiéta Lucy.

- Oui, t'inquiètes pas.

Rin entra dans la salle et alla s'asseoir à ça place à côtés de Mary.

- Mary, tu veux que je parle à mon frère ?

- Non, c'est bon, je vais me débrouiller.

Rin hocha la tête et Mary sourit.

- On va manger sur le toit ce midi ?

- Ouais !

Leur professeur référent, M. Clive, entra dans la salle. Tout le monde se tut et retourna à sa place.

* * *

**Classe des Terminales C -** _Lundi, 9h45_

Sting arriva juste avant la sonnerie et à la s'asseoir à côté de Rogue.

- Sting, ça va aller ?

- Ouai...

Leur cours commença à l'arrivée de M. Combolto dans la salle.

Le cours passa et certains s'étaient endormis. C'était le cas de Natsu qui dormait profondément sur sa table, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres.

- Alors qui peux me donner le résultat de cette équation? M. Dragneel ?

- Hein ? Euh... La cathédrale Kardia ?

Toutes la classe explosa de rire en entendant la bêtise du rosé et la tête de leur professeur.

- M. Dragneel vous êtes cours, alors la prochaine fois évité de dormir sur votre table !

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Tu es pathétique mec, ajouta Sting

- La ferme Sting !

- Oh je t'ai vexé ? Pauvre petite chose fragile !

- Tu veux te battre ?

- Bah vas y, viens !

La fin de leur cours sonna et Natsu sauta sur Sting. Le blond lui donna un coup de poing que Natsu esquiva. Le frère de Mary répliqua avec une droite dans la tête de Sting qui lui rendit son coup.

* * *

**Classe des Premières A -**_ Lundi, 10h_

La sonnerie avais retentit et les élèves saluèrent M. Clive.

Rin et Mary sortirent de la salle et allèrent se diriger vers le toit. Dans le couloir, une conversation attira leur attention.

- Il paraît qu'il y'a une bagarre dans la classe des terminales C.

Rin et Mary s'arrêtèrent et coururent en direction de la classe de leur frère suivit des filles de leur classe.

* * *

**Classe des Terminales C -**_ Lundi, 10h09__  
_

Sting et Natsu ce bagarraient toujours quand la porte de la classe s'ouvrit.

- Sting !

- Natsu !

Les deux concerné se stoppèrent et se figèrent devant l'aura démoniaque que dégageaient leur soeur.

- Elles sont effrayantes, murmura Grey

- Arrêtez ! Crièrent-elles d'une même voix.

- Désolé ! On le refera plus, promis ! Dire les deux frères, tétanisés.

Elles quittèrent la salle. Soudains, Rin se mit chanceler.

-Rin qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle ne se retourna même pas pour répondre à Mary, Sting et Natsu arrivèrent, suivis de tous leurs amis. Rin s'arrêta et s'écroula par terre.

-Rin!

Elle était inconsciente.

- Vite ! Appelez l'infirmière ! dit Erza

-Rin ! Réveille toi ! Cria Sting qui avait pris sa soeur dans ses bras avec Mary et Natsu à côtés.

L'infirmière arriva et demanda ce qui c'était passé et à tout le monde de s'écarter et de partir.


End file.
